


Ponytails

by Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is the only one who is actually concerned about what's happening, Gen, Humor, Mention of the whole dual casting thing, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee/pseuds/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee
Summary: The Revolutionary Set (+ Burr) wonder what they would look like without their ponytails. And what better way to see then to take them out?Chaos ensues.





	Ponytails

Alexander is relaxing, surrounded by his friends, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Burr (who's honestly more of an acquaintance, but close enough), when a sudden thought comes to him. It strikes him all at once, so for a moment he can only gasp.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Burr asks, not sounding particularly concerned and not looking up from his smartphone.

"I've never seen Laf without his ponytail."

Lafayette looks up from his phone and blinks. " _Quelle_?"

"And now that I think about it," Alex continues. "I've never seen John without a ponytail either. And I've never seen Hercules without a beanie or bandana."

"I've never seen you without a ponytail either, Alexander." Burr says smartly, now glancing up from his phone. "But you're right. I don't think I've ever seen them without their ponytails-or bandana-either."

"And I don't think I can even remember the last time I didn't wear my beanie, or a bandana, or something." Hercules notes. John and Laf nod their heads in agreement.

"I say we take them out," John says. "Just to see what we look like, ya know?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. All four of us. On the count of three? Or do we take them out separately?"

They agree to take them out separately and chose Lafayette to go first, which makes Alexander genuinely curious as to what his French friend looks like with loose curls.

"Three...two...one!" They all simultaneously count before Lafayette takes the tie out of his hair. He makes a weird choking noise and his posture suddenly changes.

"Hamilton," he says in a (non-accented) voice so familiar Alex can't help but spit back, "Jefferson". He doesn't know how, but suddenly, in the spot where Lafayette once sat, is now his colleague and rival, Thomas Jefferson.

Jefferson puts his hands on his hips before looking around at his surroundings and down at his clothes. "What...where...why...what am I _wearing?"_ He grimaces down at his clothes before shaking his head. "How did I even get in the hideous outfit?"

"Oh, like your pink suit is so great," Alexander says sarcastically. He's about to make another comment when Burr speaks up.

"Am I the only one who's shocked and a bit awestruck that when Lafayette took out his ponytail he became Thomas Jefferson?"

John shrugs, and it appears that that's the only acknowledgement he's going to give to Burr's statement.

"Honestly? This shouldn't be possible. How are you completely ignoring the fact that-"

"So who goes next?" Laurens says, interrupting Burr and causing him to cease his argument with a sigh.

The all count down again as they take off Hercules's beanie. He makes the same choking sound as Lafayette did before, and then looks around.

"Thomas?" He asks in a timid voice that Alex recognizes as the shy James Madison.

Thomas puts his hand protectively on Madison's shoulder.

"Alright, this needs to stop," Burr says. "Don't you guys see that we're drastically changing personalities as we take out our hair accessories? We need to stop-"

He's cut off by John pulling his ponytail out with a wild grin. He makes the same strangled noise as the last two did before glancing around the room confusedly. When his eyes meet Alexander's, they light up. "Pa!" He exclaims.

Alex smirks at Burr as he reaches his hand up towards his own ponytail.

"Don't you dare-" Burr warns, but Alexander has already let his hair loose.

He had expected for his personality to completely change, but much to his equal delight and dismay, it only alters slightly.

He feels knowledge rush through him, new ideas spin inside his head. But he also feels tired and much older. The sudden surge causes him to make a strangled gasp.

"Alexander?" Burr asks, grabbing his arm. "Alexander, please tell me you're not a different person."

"No," Alexander groans, rubbing his forehead. He suddenly has a terrible headache. "I'm not a different person."

Burr doesn't let go of his arm. "So how do you feel? Is there any difference?"

He shrugs. "Older, I guess. I don't know." He gasps as a sudden, great idea comes to him.  
Burr shakes him arm. "What? What is it?"

Alexander stands up and heads for his computer. He needs to write this down. "I just got a great idea for our financial system."

And the world-as well as Burr's protests-fade away as he writes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day! :-)


End file.
